In a medical facility, such as a hospital, a long term care facility, a medical clinic, a veterinary clinic, the chance of spreading contagions from one patient to another is particularly high as personnel circulate from room to room on a regular basis. Every effort is made to reduce the chance that such contagions, especially highly virulent ones, are not transmitted from patient to patient. As part of this effort, hospitals, for example, are increasingly requiring staff to use bactericidal hand sanitizers before entering any room. To this end, wall-mounted hand sanitizers are being installed outside each room beside the room's door. However, it can be difficult for hospital staff to make use of such hand sanitizers because their hands are often occupied carrying medical charts and other hospital paraphernalia. To facilitate compliance with hospital policy to use hand sanitizers before and after entering a patient's room some hospital staff place their charts and paraphernalia on carts that may be nearby. Such carts, however, are primarily for use in transporting drugs and other items between locations in the hospital (e.g. between a nursing station and a patient's room), and as such cannot be relied upon to be left near hand sanitizer stations. Additionally, these carts are expensive and are not provided in sufficient numbers to be placed near each hand sanitizer station. Yet another problem with such carts is that they intrude into the available space in a corridor of the facility.
There is a need for a solution that at least partially avoids one or more of these problems.